Un error
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: El se alejo... ella lo soportó pero no fue suficiente, ahora ya no puede más, un error... la forma en que lo interpretó fue un error. Es un RemusTonks. No se olviden de los reviews!


**Un error...**

- ¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó una voz que él, que estaba, raramente, escondido tras la puerta, reconoció como la de Molly Weasley. Ella hablaba con Arthur, su marido, que acababa de llegar del ministerio.

- No ha ido a trabajar en dos semanas, y nadie sabe nada de ella... no está en la casa de su padres y nadie sabe exactamente donde está. Ted está preocupado, realmente angustiado.

- ¡Dios esta niña! – exclamó.

Remus Lupin entró entonces a la cocina, recibiendo una fría mirada de parte de la mujer pelirroja.

- Ya te sirvo tu café, Remus, además... necesito hablar contigo.

Él asintió tranquilamente, sabía de qué hablarían, ella, una vez más, trataría de convencerle que lo que hacía no era lo mejor para nadie, especialmente para Tonks. Llevaba un mes sin verla. Todo había sucedido luego de la batalla contra Voldemort; Harry se había enfrentado a él tal como la profecía decía, siendo protegido por aurores de la orden para que llegara hasta el Lord Oscuro. Nymphadora Tonks había sido una de los aurores quienes permitieron que Harry Potter, se convirtiera nuevamente en una leyenda. Hermione y Ron habían estado tras él, y la primera casi resulta herida por un cruciatus de no ser porque él mismo se acercó a desarmar al mortífago que atacaba a los amigos del que era como su sobrino.

Remus estuvo internado tres días en San Mungo, donde casi nadie le había querido atender, fue acto de Arthur quien consiguió algunos medimagos para que se ocuparan especialmente del licántropo. Aunque estuvo separado en una sala especial. Harry también había resultado herido y si bien recordaba, Hermione estuvo con él toda la semana mientras se recuperaba, sentada en ese sillón, alternándose en la sala donde Ronald Weasley también estaba internado, víctima de unas cuantas maldiciones. Ron verdaderamente era un chico fuerte, para su suerte tampoco Luna, su novia, se despegó de su lado, mientras una enfermera le controlaba las heridas que ella misma tenía en su cuerpo. Ginny, los gemelos, Arthur y los demás habían recibido heridas leves pero también pasaron esos días en el Hospital. La que había salido peor había sido Tonks, un imperius y luego varios cruciatus, ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables tuvo efecto en ella.

Aquel día, era uno de los últimos de su estancia en el hospital y él había comprado un ramo de flores, antes de ir a una citación en el ministerio donde querían hablarse seriamente. En ese entonces no sabía de qué. Entró en la salita totalmente oscura y la encontró sentada en la cama, con vendajes en su cabeza de donde escapaban mechones de cabello negro, repentinamente extrañó el rosa chicle que la caracterizaba. Se acercó a ella que miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

- ¿A qué has venido Remus? – murmuró ella muy suavemente, con cierta frialdad que le estremeció la piel.

- Te traje flores. Hoy te vas del hospital... Quería hablarte de nosotros.

- Creo que antes de la batalla final dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, ¿no? Pero si no lo recuerdas te lo refrescaré... tu... – la voz se le quebró, pero respiró profundo, tomando valor – tu dijiste... que yo era una niña caprichosa, y que eras demasiado viejo para mí, demasiado pobre y peligroso. Y que la batalla final y otras cosas iban a ser mucho más importantes para ti que mi vida misma. Entonces yo entendí, que yo como auror no significaba nada para ti... buscas protegerme de peligros que yo misma estoy acarreándome por lo que soy, también entendí que no me amas, pues no has venido a verme hasta hoy, y que aquel día jamás te preocupaste. Entendí... yo.. Remus, entendí que hice mal en enamorarme de ti.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo y Remus dejó las flores en un bonito recipiente en la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama. Se dio la vuelta, no solamente dispuesto a irse, sino para que ella no viera su rostro de tristeza, de dolor.

- ¿Entendí bien, Remus? – le dijo ella mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y la voz sonaba terriblemente lejana.

- Entendiste perfectamente, Tonks...

Y aquel día se alejó de su vida. Desde entonces había pasdo todo un mes y no había vuelto a verla ni a saber de ella.

Terminó su café rápidamente y miró un calendario en la cocina. Molly y Arthur seguían teniendo la costumbre de ir a Grimmauld Place y visitarlo, encontrarse ahí y tratar de llevarlo fuera de la casa. Para su suerte, le habían reofrecido el puesto de profesor de DCLAO en Hogwarts, bajo la dirección de McGonagall. Molly Weasley se sentó frente a él con una mirada triste.

- Ya sabes de lo que voy a hablarte, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

- Está desaparecida – los ojos de Remus se agrandaron repentinamente y miró a su interlocutora un poco desconcertado – lleva días sin presentarse en su trabajo, y no la encuentran por ningún lado. Es decir, es una metamorfoga, ella puede estar en cualquier lado, enfrente de sus narices, y ni siquiera lo notarían. Para colmo, es un auror... eso ha complicado la búsqueda. Pero yo sé... que tu puedes saber perfectamente dónde está y aún más sacarla de esa especie de depresión en la que ha caído. Dios, no lo entiendo. Remus, ¡deja de hacer sufrir a las personas!

Se quedó de piedra. Era cierto, en lugar de hacerle un bien, llevaba tiempo haciendo sufrir a Tonks, ¡a la mujer de la que se había enamorado! El corazón se le estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, además no podía ser que hubiese desaparecido... ¿Y si le había sucedido algo grave? Ella a veces... bueno, casi siempre, ella era muy torpe... y... ya no quería pensar.

- Voy a por ella.

La sonrisa que Molly le dedicó esa mañana fue incomparable y le recordó a Ginny o a Ron, cuando jugaban a Quidditch o veían algo lindo a la vista, ya fuese Draco Malfoy o Luna Lovengood. Al cabo de unos segundos, Remus desapareció.

El lugar donde había aparecido era un departamento muy pequeño, varias veces había ido allí a tomar un café, a conversar, a leer o a escapar de la soledad, Tonks tenía el increíble poder de atraerlo, como la miel a las abejas. Había un sillón lleno de polvo en la salita y una mesita de té muy pequeña. Había una cocina-comedor, bastante grande y utensilios desparramados por todos lados. Una taza de té estaba rota en el suelo del comedor, y tuvo miedo... de que la hubiesen atacado o algo así.

Se metió por el pasillo que llevaba a las tres estancias más que tenía el apartamento muy pegadas la una a la otra, un baño, un estudio diminuto y el cuarto de la joven. Entró en este último, estaba todo oscuro y la cama estaba deshecha. La vio. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con los brazos se envolvía las piernas recogidas protectoramente y tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y el cabello negro azabache caía en uno de sus hombros. Tenía una mano aún vendada y la varita yacía unos metros más allá.

- Tonks...

- vete... ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? – murmuró ella como buena Slytherin.

- yo... me equivoqué – ella le miró – esto es difícil... yo hice todo mal, Tonks, llevo enamorado de ti demasiado tiempo y yo pensé que lo mejor para los dos era alejarnos y olvidar todo, por eso no te dije nada aquel día en el hospital. Era mejor si comprendías las cosas a tu manera... pero... diablos – exclamó tomando su mano y atrayéndola hacia él. ¿Sería ese el lobo actuando por él? No sabía, pero la besó de todas formas. Junto a él, la sentía mucho más pequeña y delgada que antes, indefensa, frágil como un cristal, le sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y la otra la llevó hasta su espalda, acariciándola con deseo mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.

El cabello hacía cosquillas en la nariz de Remus quien abrió los ojos sin dejar de besarla y descubrió las hebras rosas que tato deseaba ver, la besó aún más, profundizó todo lo que podía sentir. Se separaron lentamente...

- yo también me equivoqué – dijo ella con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él.

- ¿Si?

- Sí, entendí todo mal aquel día y lo peor... dije que había hecho mal al enamorarme de ti. He hecho muchas cosas mal en mi vida Remus, ¡¡Pero el amarte no ha sido una de ellas! – exclamó riendo mientras lo besaba una vez más, jamás se cansaría de los brazos y besos de Remus, jamás volvería a decir que había hecho mal...

-----------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Lo hice! Mi primer Remus/Tonks creo que no ha estado excepcionalmente bien, de hecho, creo que no me gusta. Oh no lo sé, pero me gustaría seguir escribiendo, próximamente comienzo con la pareja que realmente amo HHr, por suerte, mi inspiración no me dejó sola y algo en mí me obligó a poner algo de mis parejas por ahí... Lo siento! Jejejeje, es que no podía ser solo RT era demasiada la tentación!... Bien iniciándome en esto de escribir en Harry Potter, este es el segundo fic que escribo el primero está en el Foro de la Pareja del Fénix, hermoso foro... los amo jajajaj. Salvo que con otro nombre, Mione27. ¿no es lindo? -

Okey, me voy, a ver si me digno a escribir algo más. Los quiero besos.


End file.
